Le goût des larmes
by Klervia
Summary: Aventures saison 2 - Une histoire de dieu, d'intendant, de larmes trop longtemps [Tw agonie]


_Yo !_

 _Faisant le tri dans mes documents, j'ai retrouvé quelques textes portant sur Aventures, datant pour les plus récent de l'an dernier.  
_ _Ces os et drabbles prennent généralement place durant la première ou la deuxième saison, et on des pairings plus ou moins...  
_ _Hasardeux._

 _Celui-ci était à l'origine écrit pour Rain_

 _Enjoy ~_

* * *

C'est une histoire tordue, une histoire de larmes, de souffrance et de fascination, défiant le temps et les lois.  
Dans cette tente, le souffle court, Bragg agonisait. Oh, il aurait dû s'y faire. Il avait cru pouvoir s'y habituer, à cette douleur, après qu'on lui ai avoué que la guilde n'avait pas loupé son assassinat. Mourir lentement, inexorablement, il n'y avait rien de pire. Comme à chaque fois qu'il y songeait, un rire amer secoua sa poitrine, laissant dans son sillage une douleur noire. Son associé, tout chevalier qu'il était, puis sa propre guilde. Puis la haine méprisante de l'assemblée des Églises. Le Destin s'acharnait contre lui. Dans le noir de cette tente, il sentait l'ombre glacée de la mort approchant. Et seul, pour la première fois depuis le début de son existence, il pleura. Le demi-dieu qui n'avait pas jeté un cri lors de sa naissance, le bâtard de l'intendante, fondit en sanglots.  
Ses larmes coulaient sur son visage blême, rendu encore plus pâle par la fin se pressant à ses lèvres. Les paupières close, il maudissait sa faiblesse qui le poussait à accorder sa confiance, la faiblesse qui faisait ce soir couler cette eau sur ses joues.

Une main caressa doucement son visage, et, relevant les paupières, il aperçut un homme vêtu de sombre, bouc et dreads mangeant un visage où se nichait deux yeux, flammes sombres. Il distingua en lui une aura pétrifiante de puissance, d'une puissance glacée. Cette aura, il l'avait senti pour la dernière fois chez son père. Une aura divine, d'une divinité des ombres et des ténèbres.

\- Il aura fallu tout cela pour que tu pleures... Quel gâchis !

La voix de l'être était ensorcelante. Tentant de se redresser, l'ex-intendant murmura d'une voix rauque :

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Il se pencha, le rallongeant sur le lit.

\- J'ai eu bien des noms. Mais tu peux m'appeler Mahyar.

Mahyar. Des notions mythologiques lui reviennent. Dieu du Destin, du hasard. Des âmes perdues et désespérées surtout.

\- J'aime le goût des larmes, sais-tu ? Mais il existe une âme, une âme entre toutes, dont les larmes ont une saveur que ne possède nulle autre.

Il s'était rapproché en disant cela, et recueillait délicatement les gouttes salées du bout des doigts. Le dieu les fit glisser sur sa langue, savourant pleinement la détresse de cet homme. C'était là son unique façon d'aimer, l'unique but de son éternité.  
Le temps s'était figé. Pas comme une sensation, mais réellement, comme pouvait le voir l'homme devant les bougies dont la flamme était immobile. Pas un bruit de l'extérieur. Coupé du temps et de l'espace. Pris d'une impulsion subite, il prit le visage de l'homme entre ses mains, et aperçu son sourire extatique. Comme il était beau ainsi... Un souvenir qui ne lui appartenait pas semblait désirer plus, et il y succomba, s'abandonnant à cette sensation. Approchant ce visage, il en embrassa ses lèvres, laissant couler sur ses joues plus de larmes encore. La langue du dieu quitta bien rapidement la sienne pour goûter de ce nectar, sous les gémissements de son vis-à-vis. Leurs mains glissèrent rapidement vers d'autres horizons, appréciant le contact gelé de leur peau l'une contre l'autre, contraste délicieux avec la chaleur de leur désir.

Mais le temps revint bien vite, bien trop vite. Même les dieux ne peuvent arrêter certaines choses, et leurs cœurs tressaillirent à l'unisson sous le retour de la douleur du plus humain. À contrecœur, leurs visages et leurs corps se séparèrent.

\- À bientôt, mon amour...

Un dernier baiser, et l'immortel se leva pour partir.

\- Je pleurerais pour toi. Je te jure Mahyar, qu'aucune vie n'aura jamais été aussi pleine de larmes que ma réincarnation...

C'est une histoire tordue, une histoire de larmes, de souffrance et de fascination, défiant le temps et les lois...

* * *

 _N'oubliez pas la review s'il vous plaît, un simple mot fait mon bonheur !_


End file.
